


Killer Mickey

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney References, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Scott play a prank on Coach Finstock that winds up taking a turn they don't expect.





	Killer Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> For Sceo Scare Fest: Pranks

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scott whispers into the darkness. 

Theo smirks, "Relax. He'll never know it was us."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Scott tells him. "This could traumatize him."

Theo waves him off. "It'll be fine."

The prank isn't even that bad. It's harmless, really. Just a little trick to play on their favorite coach. That's all. 

They're currently hidden in the back of the locker room waiting for Coach Finstock to come him. It's late, but they know he'll be here. He's not going to turn down an opportunity to meet his not so secret boyfriend. And the note they left on his car had provided more than enough incentive. 

Soon the sound of footsteps fill the hall. "He's coming," Theo whispers. 

A moment later, Coach Finstock enters the locker room. He heads straight for his office, not even bothering to look around. 

"Oh Sheriff," Coach calls. "Your Cupcake has arrived and is ready for you to eat right up."

Scott makes a gagging noise, “Gross. I don’t need to think of Stiles’ dad like that.”

Theo doesn’t want to either. They need to do this before he says anything else that could scar them. He turns to Scott, "Are you ready?"

Scott shrugs, "You're going to do it whether I say I am or not so…" 

He waves his hand, signaling for Theo to start. Theo grabs his phone, looking down at his options. Earlier he'd borrowed some of Stiles' speakers and other equipment, modifying it to his needs.

Theo presses a button and soon Finstock's office is filled with the sound of Mickey Mouse's manic laughter. 

"Who's there?" Coach says, looking around the room. "Is that you Stilinski?"

Another button is pressed and Mickey speaks, "I'm your friend."

"Mickey?" Coach whispers. "Are you here?"

Theo snorts and glances at Scott, "This is too good."

Scott just shakes his head and Theo smirks, turning his attention back to Coach's office. 

"Come find me," Mickey says. "Let's play a game."

Coach moves around the room, looking for where the voice is coming from. Theo snickers and continues to press buttons, allowing Mickey's voice to fill the room. 

"Oh boy. I like playing games. You're my friend."

He waits, biding his time for the big reveal. When Coach steps in front of the tall cabinet Theo and Scott had placed in the corner, Theo's smirk grows. 

"I don't remember this being here," Coach mutters. 

"You ready?" Theo asks Scott. 

Scott sighs, "We'll be going to hell for this. But just do it."

Theo presses a button and the cabinet flies open. 10 zombified Mickey's launch out of the cabinet at Coach. 

"I love you, Bobby. You're my best friend."

Coach shrieks and throws the Mickey's off of him. He backs towards the door and one of the Mickey's follows. "Play with me."

"No," Coach says, pointing a finger at Mickey. "No. Not you Mickey. I can’t take it. This is too much. This is too much. Stay away!"

"Kill him," Mickey says. 

Coach yells and runs out the door. He stumbles into the lockers before righting himself and bolting from the locker room. 

Theo can't hold back his laughter. He drops his phone and falls into his back, holding his side as he laughs. 

"That was amazing," Theo says, grinning up at Scott. 

"We totally traumatized him," Scott says. He's shaking his head, but his lips are pulled up into a smile. 

Theo’s not all that worried about it. He knows Coach will recover. Eventually. "Nah he'll be okay."

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this," Scott sighs. He leans over Theo and grins when Theo brings his hand up, brushing the hair back from his face. 

"Maybe it's because you love me," Theo says. 

Scott leans down and kisses him softly. "There's no maybe about it."

Theo uses his grip on Scott's hair to pull him closer. He groans when deepens the kiss, quickly losing himself in the moment, like he often does when they're together like this. 

The sound of tiny footsteps on the ground has him pulling back enough to turn his head. He freezes when he sees Mickey approaching them. 

"Hi friend."

"Is that you?" Scott whispers. 

Theo shakes his head and swallows. "No. I dropped my phone. I was hoping it was you."

"It's not," Scott says. 

"Want to get the hell out of here?"

Scott nods, "Absolutely. I'm not being killed by a doll."

Scott scrambles to his feet and pulls Theo up. Theo barely has time to grab his phone before Scott is pulling him towards the door. They have to keep close to the wall to avoid Mickey. 

"Kill," Mickey says, turning towards them. "Kill friends."

The sound of Mickey's manic laughter fills the room and Theo curses. He moves past Scott and pulls him out of the room. They run down the hall towards the door, Mickey's laughter following start m after them. 

From the other end of the hall, Stiles laughs and puts his phone away. His dad claps him on the shoulder. "Well done, son."

Stiles grins, "That'll teach them to use my own app to mess with the purity of Mickey Mouse."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
